


Making It Up

by cunningdeb



Series: Addi Baba verse [4]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. </p><p>After their month long endeavor digging water wells in Ethiopia, the men took a vacation to Cape Town, South Africa where they were rudely interrupted by a case of malaria. Addi felt horrible ruining their trip and promised Kris he’d make it up to him. Months have passed and finally Addi finds the perfect opportunity … or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bedroom door opened slowly, spreading a faint sliver of muted light over the golden carpet. He tip-toed over the plush surface to the desk on the far side of the room, picked up one of his portfolio folders and tried to tip-toe out as quietly.  
“Habibi?” a soft, sleepy voice slowly asked.  
Shit … he didn’t want to wake him … again.  
“Sorry … go back to sleep,” Kris whispered back.  
“Come to bed.”  
“I can’t … they’re waiting for me downstairs.”  
The silhouette of an arm rose in the dim room and connected with the bedside lamp. The sight of his lover sprawled out in their big bed, tanned chest bare and enticing, almost made Kris change his mind and call off the conference call. Addi rubbed his eyes, adjusting them to the light, then looked at the clock.  
“It’s 3:00 am,” he groaned.  
“I know …but its 11:00 am in Boston.” He shuffled his feet. “They’re waiting … sorry but ….”  
The sheikh waved a hand in the air.  
“Go … go … don’t keep them waiting. I shall keep the bed warm.”  
Kris took a moment to nibble the freckle on his lover’s bottom lip before scurrying out, forgetting to shut the door behind him.  
Addi rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep but that damn sliver of light cutting through the door and slashing against the wall was too distracting. Dragging himself up, he padded barefoot to the door with every intention of closing. However, the moment his hand curled around the doorknob, Kris’ voice reached his ears and Addi had to follow.  
Slipping on a robe, he stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the living room and into the shadows, trying not to be obtrusive. Below him, he spotted his Kristopher sitting on the couch with his laptop open in front of him. There were a pile of files and papers on one side and a carafe of coffee on a tray on the other side. For the past week and a half, Kris had been conference calling nearly every night. The western world was celebrating the Christmas season which always seem to increase the call for charitable help. As Kris was overseeing their charitable activities in North America, skyping and phone calls were his main source of communication. Being here in Dubai, there was a 9 hour time difference so when it was a reasonable hour in Boston, it was the middle of the night in here. Addi couldn’t recall the last time they’d slept in bed together, let alone making … anyway, Addi’s mind understood the business side of their work but his heart thought it sucked olive pits.  
Deciding he’d spied enough, the sheikh headed back to the bedroom, shutting the door on his way, and climbed back in bed. He looked at the clock again … 3:10am. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep but his conscience thought it was a wonderful time to stir up the guilt again.  
Back in October, after their month long trip to Ethiopia, the men had gone to Cape Town, South Africa for a vacation but it didn’t turn out that way. Despite all their precautions, Addi had contracted malaria and it put a damper on their trip. Kris never frowned … although Addi was sure he did when he was alone … and Addi had promised to make it up to him. Unfortunately, once Addi was well enough to take on his schedule again, it had been non –stop and neither man had really had a chance to relax since.  
Rolling over and hugging Kris’ pillow to his chest, Addi let sleep wash over him once more, vowing he was going to keep that promise, no matter what.

  

The alarm went off and Addi rose, mostly rested for his busy day. Reaching out with arm, he discovered the other side of the bed cold and unslept in. Slipping on a robe, he rubbed his eyes, yawn, stretched and headed downstairs to find Kris.  
He didn’t have far to go; Kris was dragging himself up the staircase. When he spotted Addi’s bare feet, he lifted his heavy head and flashed the best smile he could manage.  
“Two ships that pass in the night yet again,” he joked.   
Addi just opened his arms and let Kris fall into his embrace. The taller man was warm and comfortable and smelled of sleep and linen … Kris could have given into his exhaustion right then and there.  
“Was the call successful?” Addi asked into his soft hair.  
“Yup … everything’s in place,” Kris yawned, “and the money transfer has gone through. There will be a lot of welfare families enjoying Christmas this year.” Kris pulled away, frustration and worry on his face. “Oh shit.”  
“What is it?”  
“Christmas is coming up fast and I haven’t even thought about gifts for my family. Damn it … I guess I’ll go shopping after my meeting this afternoon.”  
Addi took his hand and led him into the bedroom.  
“What you will do Kristopher is have a shower, get into bed and sleep.”  
“Sounds good.” He tried to go in another direction, towards the alarm. “Let me just set the clock to …..”  
“No, you will not the clock. You will stay in bed as long as your body and mind demands.”  
“Addi I can’t, the meeting ….”  
“Will be postponed. You are in no shape to keep working today. You need rest.”  
“I can’t put it off.”  
“Of course you can.”  
“How?”  
“Your boss told you to.”  
“What about my shopping?”  
By this time, Addi had led him into the bathroom and had Kris undressed and under a warm stream of water.  
“If you feel rested tonight, by all means. If you’d rather, look online and have the items delivered to you or directly to your family.”  
Kris rested his hands against the tiles, bracing himself as his hair was gently washed, rivulets of soap gathering on his shoulders.  
“That’s so impersonal. I want to go myself.”  
“As you wish Habibi.”  
While Addi finished bathing him, Kris ran over in his mind the stores in the shopping mall next to their home. There would have to be something there his family would like … after all there were 1,200+ shops. Maybe he should look online and narrow it down anyway.  
With the shower over, Kris slowly changed into his pajamas and settled into bed. Before Addi could kiss him good night, the other man was already asleep. As silently as he could, Addi finished getting ready for his day then headed downstairs to the kitchen. On the way through the living room, Addi saw Kris’ laptop was still on. Picking it up, he was just about to shut it down when he noticed a tab Kris had left open. It was his hometown’s newspaper. Addi sat down and looked at the headlines; though the trials and tribulations weren’t much different than what was happening in Dubai, it was a world apart. Was Kris homesick? He often checked in on his hometown so he had something common to talk to his parents about, Kris said. But the holidays were approaching and if Addi thought about it, Kris had been telling him stories about growing up a lot lately, and many of them centered around Christmas.  
Addi didn’t personally celebrate the holiday but it didn’t mean Kris couldn’t. Looking out the window down to the fountains at the base of Burj Khalifa, he spotted the large Christmas tree and little market set up by it. They were an Arab country but an international city so these decorations were common and festive. Many of their neighbors were from Europe and they’d already received multiple invitations to Christmas parties in the weeks to come.  
Still it wasn’t the same as being home.

  

Kris barely made it to the elevator with his shopping bags. He’d tried to limit himself to the stores he’d checked out on the mall’s website but he had a wandering eye and kept getting distracted as new ideas popped into his head. This was the first Christmas he didn’t have to watch his money and he wanted to give his family the world. In the end, he reverted back to things he knew his family would like – clothes for his mom and sister-in-law, electronics for his dad, sporting paraphernalia for his brother, and toys for his niece and nephew.  
When he got home, he dropped the bags just inside the front door and headed to the kitchen for a beer. Kris expected Addi to still be at his office, not in front of the stove in bare feet and casual clothes cooking something delectable … and oddly familiar.  
Switching on the oven light, he peered through the window and laughed.  
“Is that what it looks like?”  
“I hope so.”  
“I didn’t know you could make this?”  
Addi didn’t do a lot of cooking (they usually ate out) but when he did, he certainly wasn’t All-American fare.  
“I followed the directions to the letter so we shall see.”  
Kris straightened up and grabbed his beer before joining his lover back at the stove.  
“What brought this on?”  
Addi looked at him with soft eyes. “I realized you are homesick.”  
“I am?”  
“Aren’t you?”  
Kris rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, “I suppose I am.”  
“That is why I wanted bring some of “home” to you. I emailed your mother and asked her for your favorite recipe. I doubt it will be as good as hers,” Addi explained while he mashed the potatoes.  
Kris ran a finger through the white fluffiness, sucked it off his finger than kissed his man’s cheek, leaving a little white mark.  
“It will taste magnificent because you made it.”  
Ten minutes later they were sitting down to dinner. The mashed potatoes were creamy, the broccoli was tender, not too mushy … but the meatloaf fell apart the moment a knife tried to cut into it. Looking at the counter, Addi saw the eggs sitting there and realized he forgot to add them to bind the meat and other ingredients together. It still tasted pretty good but it more chunky than loafy.  
Cleaning the table, Addi brought out the tub of chocolate ice cream he’d also bought and Kris grabbed two bowls and spoons.  
“I think it’s time to try another vacation,” Addi stated.  
“Really? But aren’t we kinda busy this time of year?”  
“When are we never ‘busy’ Kristopher?”  
“True. What did you have in mind?”  
“Well, we can’t take too much time so someplace not too far away. We already had a hot weather vacation.”  
“That’s an understatement,” Kris replied, thinking back to the heat of Africa.  
“Since you are used to colder weather this time a year, perhaps somewhere in Europe. Skiing?”  
Kris stopped mid-lick, “You ski?”  
“Of course I do!” Addi replied in mock surprise.  
“Sand dunes don’t count,” Kris teased back.  
“Well, it can’t be that much different … just colder.”  
“Addi ….”  
The sheikh laughed, “I’ve been skiing several times – in snow, might I add - and managed not to break anything more than a ski pole.”  
“I like the sound of that … not about breaking anything but going skiing. Can we really do it?”  
“By tonight, it will be done.”

  

Sure enough, by the time they headed to bed their schedules had been cleared for a week and reservations were already made at a ski resort in Sweden. Kris wondered about winter clothes than remembered they could get them at the mall. The skis and other equipment could be rented. They’d leave the following week and it couldn’t come fast enough for both of them.  
Addi was surprised to see Kris waiting for him in bed.  
“No skyping tonight?”  
Kris had turned the lights low and lit some candles. He held out his hand, beckoning his lover to bed.  
“I’m all yours.”  
Getting under the sheets, Addi drew Kris close and kissed him tenderly. Addi’s hand splayed over Kris’ back, between his shoulder blades while Kris, in turn, massaged his man’s lower back. It had been so long, both men felt as if they were starving and when you’ve been starved, you need to start slow until your body is accustomed to the sensation of being full again, this feeling that curls your toes and shoots out of your body like fireworks.   
Later that evening, after several encores, the men lay wrapped in each other’s arms, quietly contemplating. Kris imagined how it would be to make love in front of a crackling fire in their chalet on the side of a snowy mountain …  
… and Addi prayed to Allah that his scheme would work.


	2. Making it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. 
> 
> After their month long endeavor digging water wells in Ethiopia, the men took a vacation to Cape Town, South Africa where they were rudely interrupted by a case of malaria. Addi felt horrible ruining their trip and promised Kris he’d make it up to him. Months have passed and finally Addi finds the perfect opportunity … or so he thought.

The men decided to leave late afternoon so they would sleep through half the flight and wake up refreshed for the long drive from Arlanda Airport to the resort north of the Stockholm. Just as Kris surmised, they bought ski clothing in the Dubai mail and would rent or buy their ski equipment when they landed.   
Kris was so excited about the rest that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He sat in his seat drumming his fingers against the chair’s arm and tapping his toes. Addi was checking in with the pilot before they took off. When he came back, he laughed out loud.  
“Kristopher, you have grasshoppers in your pants!”  
“I what?!”  
The standing man waved his hand up and down, indicating the sitting man’s antics.   
“Your body, you have grasshoppers!”  
Kris scrunched his forehead than popped his eyes.  
“Oh! You mean ants in my pants!”  
Addi sat down, a look of disdain on his handsome face.  
“I like grasshoppers more.”  
The plane started to taxi down the runway.  
“I can’t believe we’re really doing this. How long is the flight again?”  
“Well, he said anywhere between 11 and 16 hours depending on the winds. Are we in a rush?”  
“No, no, just … anxious.”  
“I didn’t know you loved skiing that much.”  
Kris leaned over and softly kissed his man’s lips.  
“I’m anxious to have time alone with you actually. Just the two of us and a bear rug.”  
Taking his lover’s hand, Addi smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

  

They had dinner and spent several hours searching the net for things to do in Stockholm. Skiing would be fun but they mutually decided not to spend the entire week throwing themselves down a hill. They found a luxurious small and private hotel that Addi said they’d book when they landed and scoped out restaurants and sites of interest.   
All that time spent pressed side by side, looking at the screen … fingers touching the computer keys at the same time … the soft talking … the smiles … the privacy … eventually led to their mile-high bedroom. With a lot of time to pass, they took their time touching and holding each other. The clothing began coming off one piece at a time, carpeting the carpeting. When there was nothing between them but the fabric of their briefs, Kris hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Addi’s garment and began to move down. Addi’s hands covered his but rather than speed the process up, he stopped it.  
“Don’t stop,” Kris pleaded, his fingers twitching against the fabric.  
Addi smiled and kissed him tenderly.  
“I have to … that is …,” Addi stuttered, glancing towards the bathroom.  
Kris understood and let go.  
“Don’t take too long.”  
Addi kissed him again and disappeared behind the door. Kris picked up the strewn clothes than stood there aimlessly.  
“Addi? Are you finished?” he called out ten minutes later.  
There was silence.  
“You okay?”  
The door opened and Kris got the shock of his young life. He never expected this … thought it was a lost cause … a pipe dream. Barely able to move his feet, he took the few steps necessary to stand within touching distance. Slowly, as if he might frighten Addi away, Kris rose his hand to cup the warm, damp cheek, his thumb stroking the now smooth skin around lips and chin.  
“How … but … when … why …,” Kris stammered.  
“Do you not approve?” Addi asked tentatively.  
“I thought you didn’t want to do it … you said business ….”  
“You were right, I will grow back quickly.” Kris’ thumb brushed the sheikh’s lips and the taller man kissed it.  
“Merry Christmas Habibi.”  
Holding the other man’s shoulders, Kris braced himself as his lips ghosted over the newly shaved skin. Addi hissed as the skin was tender and Kris promised to be careful.   
“I can’t wait to feel that smooth skin against me,” he whispered, leaving the skin for the tempting lips.  
“Why wait.”  
Addi took hold of his lover’s hands and set them on his waist. Once again, Kris hooked his fingers under the fabric and this time they accomplished their mission. When nothing stood between them but air, the men stretched out on the bed. Kris nearly purred as Addi’s head settled between his thighs, smooth cheeks nuzzling his sensitive skin. Slick fingers pressed into him, begging entry. Spreading his legs wider, Kris welcomed the visitors and how they worked him open.  
“Ad …Addi … please … n-need you ….”  
For a moment that seemed like eternity, Kris was empty before being filled with heat and hardness and power. Lifting a leg, he draped it over the strong shoulder hovering above him, turning his body just enough that every thrust made him see stars … more stars than the ones surrounding them in flight.

  

“Sheikh Baba … Mr. Allen … we’ll be landing in two hours.”  
The static-tinged voice jolted Addi awake. His first thought was praying to Allah that Kristopher hadn’t heard. Looking down at his lover, he let out breath as he realized the man still slept. Climbing over him carefully, he got out of bed and pressed the intercom button.  
“Thank you Captain,” he whispered, eyes never leaving the sleeping form.  
Quivering a little from the cabin’s chill and nerves, Addi scooted over to the window furthest away from the bed and lifted the blackout blind to look out. Below him, a familiar island passed by.   
They were nearly there.  
“Mphfff … Addi …,” Kris mumbled, arm fanning out in search of a warm body.  
“Here habibi,” he replied, climbing back under the covers.  
Kris wrapped himself around the larger body and squeaked.  
“You’re cold.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Mmmm … kay … had weirdest dream.”  
“You did?”  
“Yup … dreamed you shaved your beard and ‘stache off. Wishful thinking I guess.”  
“But I did Kristopher.”  
Kris opened one eye and took a moment to focus on the clean cut face. Recollections of his lover … down there … flooded his mind and reached out. Addi took the offered hand, only to find himself drawn close enough for Kris to feel his jaw.  
“The stubble’s coming back.” Not letting go of Addi hand, he dragged him to the bathroom. “My turn to shave you ….”

  

“Please have a seat and put on your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly.”  
Kris and Addi followed the pilot’s instructions. They’d finished in the bathroom and elsewhere, got dressed, had a quick bit of breakfast and were ready to start their vacation.  
“I’m so excited I could spit!” Kris burst out.  
Addi couldn’t help but chuckle, “I prefer if you didn’t Kristopher.”  
“I wonder how cold it will be when we land. We better put on our snow coats before disembarking.”  
“Whatever you want.”  
Kris touched his man’s hand.  
“Hey, are you okay? I thought you’d be more excited.”  
“I am excited … and nervous.”  
Kris kissed his cheek.   
“I know it’s been a while since you skied – me too – but once we get on the slopes, it will all come back to us.”  
The plane bumpety bumped as it landed on the runway. Slowing down, it taxied to a private hanger and came to a halt. Both men got out of their seats and reached for their coats; Kris put his on quickly and Addi stood there holding his jacket … and his breath.  
The pilot appeared and opened the door. Kris stepped forward, expecting cold air.  
The air was cold but not Arctic cold.  
Stepping out on the landing, he looked around in confusion. Where the mountains in the distance … where was the snow … where were the charming historic buildings? He heard voices calling out from the hanger, speaking perfect English.  
Slowly, a realization dawned on him that made him kinda sick.  
Kris knew this place. Turning, he looked at his lover. Addi had a half-smile on his face which quickly vanished as Kris harshly spoke out:  
“Oh my God Addi … what have you done?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. 
> 
> After their month long endeavor digging water wells in Ethiopia, the men took a vacation to Cape Town, South Africa where they were rudely interrupted by a case of malaria. Addi felt horrible ruining their trip and promised Kris he’d make it up to him. Months have passed and finally Addi finds the perfect opportunity … or so he thought.

“Oh my God Addi … what have you done?”  
The small smile on Addi’s face faded away. He didn’t know what to say.  
Kris turned away, looking back at the tarmac, the hard reality that didn’t lead to the ski slopes of Sweden but the curving roads of Arkansas, the roads that led him away years ago … roads he hadn’t expected to travel again this soon.  
“I … I thought you would be pleased Kristopher. I thought you missed your family.”  
“I do,” Kris replied quietly into the morning air before turning to his lover. He forced a smile onto his face. “I do Addi.”  
“Then why …?”  
No longer able to bear the disappointment on Addi’s face, Kris stepped forward and hugged him tight. It took a moment but Addi hugged him back.  
“Never mind me,” Kris laughed, “I guess I was looking forward to skiing more than I thought. This is … this is a much better way to spend the holiday. Thank you.”  
Addi let out the air he was holding and smiled a genuine smile.  
“I just want you to be happy Habibi.”  
“I am.” He held on as his brain spun a hundred miles an hour. “My family … do they know we’re coming?”  
“They do. I wanted to check with your mother and father to make sure they would be here.”  
“Oh, they’d be here. They don’t go away for Christmas … Christmas comes to them.”  
“And now Kristopher comes to them.”  
“And so does his sexy boyfriend.” Kris let go, wiping a tear that glistened in the corner of his eye. “I’m surprised they aren’t here meeting us … Are they here? At the airport?”  
“Your mother wanted to but I told her I wasn’t sure about our arrival time. I promised we’d call as soon as we landed so she could be ready when we arrived.”  
Kris laughed and his lover cocked an eyebrow.  
“Mama always has to be ready for guests … she prides herself on her Southern hospitality.”   
He looked around and finding his phone, he sat down and pressed speed dial. As it rang, Addi stood nearby, seemingly unsure of what to do. Patting the seat beside him, Addi joined Kris on the couch, fingers splayed over the smaller man’s knee.   
“Hello Mama.”

  

“Why the hell am I nervous, I shouldn’t be nervous, they’re my family so why should I be nervous … oh my God, their presents! I don’t have their presents!!!!”  
A hand on his arm ceased his babbling.  
“Take a breath Habibi, you couriered their presents the other day, remember?”  
“When I thought we were going to Stockholm.”  
“Yes. I’m sure they arrived before we did.” Addi cupped his lover’s cheek. “Shall we go in?”  
“Sure, sure … but, can I have a sec.”  
Addi was getting more and more perplexed. Kris kept jumping back and forth from happy to not so. Had something happened between him and his parents that Addi that didn’t know about?  
Neither man had any more time to think when the front door burst open and a woman in jeans and a sweater ran down the stairs towards them, her blond hair bopping on her shoulders.  
“Kristopher! You’re finally here!”  
Without a word, Kris got out of their rented car and opened his arms, just in time to stop a collision. Despite his initial resignations, the young man wrapped him mama in a bear hug and held on for dear life, inhaling deeply the aroma of baking pie, fresh bread and home.  
Lost in the reunion, it took him a moment to realize his arms were empty and that his mama was face to face with his lover.  
“Mama, this is ….”  
She batted her son’s shoulder playfully.  
“Now Kristopher, there’s no need for introductions.” Kim turned her attention back to her guest. “This may be our first time meeting in person but Addi is no stranger.” She beamed up at him and Addi blushed. “Skype doesn’t do you justice.” Kim opened her arms wide and without hesitation, he stepped into her welcome. “This is a long time coming. Welcome to our home sweetie and Merry Christmas.”  
Kris cleared his throat, “Um, mama … Addi doesn’t, you know, celebrate the holiday.”  
“Kristopher, its fine. Anytime we can celebrate peace and love is alright with me.”  
“Oooo, I like you,” Kim sighed, taking both men by the arm and leading them towards the house. “Let’s get you two out of the cold. Must be such a shock from Dubai.”  
“It’s refreshing for sure,” Addi replied, trying to sound nonchalant though he couldn’t feel his toes.  
“Well, let’s get you boys inside and warmed up.”   
Kim took each young man by the arm and let them escort her inside. A wash of memories wrapped Kris in their warmth and Addi stood in awe. He’d seen holiday decorations in Dubai and other places around the world but he’d never been in someone’s home for the occasion. The perfect creations of designers extraordinaire couldn’t hold a candle to the Allen’s home. A fire crackled in the fireplace (making Addi sweat in his sweater), cards lined the mantle and homemade decorations filled the tree. Addi stepped closer and spotted two ornaments, each saying ‘Baby’s First Christmas’ with photos inserted. Obviously, they were Kristopher and his brother Daniel.   
“Oh sweet Lord, she still puts that one up?” Kris sighed, spotting his baby picture.  
“I think it’s adorable,” Addi quickly kissed his man’s cheek, “and you still are.”  
Kris leaned in for a proper kiss than got Mama-blocked.  
“You two must be exhausted after your flight. Let me take you to your rooms.”  
“Rooms?” Kris asked, not liking what he thought he heard.  
“Yes … rooms … as in two.”  
“Maaamaaaa,” Kris whined, “We’ve been living together nearly a year. My bed’s big enough.”  
“That’s true son but under my roof, you sleep in separate rooms.”  
Addi felt an argument brewing and cut in quickly.  
“Kristopher, its fine with me. We are in your family’s home … we should abide by their wishes.”  
“But what about my wishes?!”  
Addi gave a look that Kris had learned meant ‘end of discussion’.  
Kim hugged her son.  
“I know you think it’s because you’re with a man but believe me son, even if you brought home a girl, I’d still insist you sleep in separate rooms. Call me old fashioned but no one shares a bed in this house unless there’s a ring on the finger.”

  

Kim left the men alone – in their respective rooms – then headed downstairs to continue fixing dinner. She really didn’t expect them to stay put but she had to make the effort; after all, she was a God fearing woman and had a reputation to uphold, even if she sabotaged herself by putting those two in rooms side by side.  
As soon as Kris heard the last creak of the last tread of the stairs in the front hall, he was out of his room and falling through Addi’s threshold. His lover must have been waiting to do the same thing and tried to step out but Kris fell in instead. Thankfully, Addi had quick reflexes and caught him before he hit the hardwood floor.  
“How long are we staying?”  
“Your mother wanted us for Christmas and New Year’s.”  
“So we have to sneak around for a week?”  
Addi pulled Kris close and nibbled his neck.  
“ I … ummm … guess it’s kinda … yeah, mmmm … hot.”  
Kris lifted his foot and shut the door with it, not caring if it made noise.  
“Lock?” Addi asked, his lips now on his man’s chin.  
“Yeah.”  
Addi reached over his shoulder and flicked the switch before settling his hand just above the waistband of Kris’ pants.  
“How much time?”  
“Mama usually likes to eat at 6:30.”  
“That’s more than enough time.”  
They moved as one towards the bed.  
“Time for what?”  
Addi spun them around, gently pushed Kris onto the bed, then climbed on himself.  
“For a tasty appetizer.”

  

“How’s your meal Addi.”  
“It’s delicious Kim. Much better than the meatloaf I made Kris.”  
Kim laughed, “Yes, Kris told me about that. Oh sweetie, don’t worry,” she reassured him as his face got red, “the first time I made it for Neil, I forgot to put anything in but the meat … and I left it in too long. It looked like a pile of dog shit.”  
Addi burst out laughing and kissed her cheek. Kris could only drop his fork at the shock of hearing his mother swear.  
“Oh come now Kristopher, times change and we must change with them.”  
“Says the women who won’t let me sleep in the same bed as my boyfriend.”  
“Baby steps son … baby steps.”  
Dinner continued and so did the conversation. Kris sat silently and ate, listening to two of his favorite people getting to know each other. Still, the more they talked, the more a lump formed in his stomach that had nothing to do with the meatloaf. By the time dessert came around, his mama started asking about their flight from Dubai and he couldn’t swallow a thing.  
“It must have so tiring, being confined on a plane for so long.”  
“True, it is a long flight but we had plenty of room to move around.”  
“Oh, you must have been in first class … or is it executive class … I’m never sure. Anyway, I mean you must have had plenty of room to stretch out.”  
Addi rose an eyebrow, “My plane ….”  
“We didn’t take a commercial flight,” Kris blurted out, “We, um … we had a private jet.”  
“A private jet?! Sweetheart, I know you’re making good money but don’t waste it on a private jet!”  
Addi was getting very confused.  
“We didn’t … I mean … it was a loaner ….” Shit.  
“Kristopher?”  
Kris looked at Addi, then at his mama, and saw the hole he was digging getting big enough to swallow the house.  
“The plane belongs to the Sheikh.”  
“Oh! Well, it’s a little unorthodox but it was nice of him to let you borrow it. I imagine he has many planes.”  
“He does! He does … he insisted … wanted us to have a nice vacation.”  
Kim turned to Addi. “Obviously your boss thinks highly of you both. He must be wonderful to work for.”  
“Work … for?” Addi looked at Kris. His man’s eyes were pleading and despite the anger rising in his chest, he replied, “Yes, he’s very understanding … most of the time.” He wiped his mouth and pushed his chair back. “Thank you again Kim, dinner was delicious. The jetlag is catching up with me and I should turn in. I’ll see you in the morning.” She smiled and he turned hurt eyes upon his boyfriend, “I’ll see you in the morning as well. Good night.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. 
> 
> After their month long endeavor digging water wells in Ethiopia, the men took a vacation to Cape Town, South Africa where they were rudely interrupted by a case of malaria. Addi felt horrible ruining their trip and promised Kris he’d make it up to him. Months have passed and finally Addi finds the perfect opportunity … or so he thought.

The full moon made the white curtains of his bedroom window glow with an unearthly brightness. Addi tugged the flannel sheets further over his shoulders and under his chin. He shivered … and it had nothing to do with the cold Arkansas night. He shivered out of confusion, and fear, and anger. At the very least, Kristopher hadn’t lied about him being gay. No, he just lied about their relationship, about their connection.  
Why in Jahannam didn’t Kristopher tell his parents Addi was the sheikh?   
There had to be an answer but at this point, Addi was too exhausted and hurt to seek answers.  
Closing his eyes, he sighed and prayed that the coming sunrise would shed light on his lover’s words.

  

While Addi was trying to stay warm under the sheets, Kris was down in the kitchen with his fingers wrapped around a mug of steaming cocoa. Despite the jetlag, he couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he say the confusion and hurt in his man’s eyes. It had started so innocently, something that didn’t come up right away when he told his family about his new boyfriend. Now it had been almost a full year and over time, the omission somehow turned into an outright lie.  
Would his parents forgive him?  
Would Addi forgive him?  
Of course they would! It wasn’t like it was a big deal … or was it?  
Sitting back, the kitchen chair creaked, echoing loudly in the quiet house. The easiest way out of this was to fess up in the morning but sometimes the easiest way isn’t the easiest way. Kris looked up at the ceiling. Addi was right above him. His feet were itching to climb the stairs but his butt was stuck to the chair until the sound of a door shutting jerked him to his feet.  
“Daddy!”  
Neil stood frozen in the front hallway. He knew his son and boyfriend were arriving today but he’d expected them to be in bed. The older man dropped his winter coat on the floor and embraced his oldest. It felt like Kris’ shoulders were shaking but he wasn’t sure.  
“What on earth are you doing up? I wasn’t expecting to see you until breakfast.”  
“Umm, you know, jet lag,” Neil vocalized his understanding then held his boy back at arm’s length to get a good look at him. “How are Danny’s pipes?” Kris asked.  
“Well, we got them wrapped so hopefully they won’t freeze and burst. That’s the last thing he and Lindy need to add to their plate.”  
“If it’s a question of money, I can help … really I can.”  
“Well, that’s something you boys need to discuss amongst yourselves.” Neil’s eyes scanned the rest of the house. “Is Addi in the kitchen?’  
“No, he’s … in his room. Would you like a cocoa? I’ve got some on the stove I can heat up?” Kris asked, quickly changing the subject.  
Neil patted his back. “What I need is to hit the sack? You comin’?”  
Kris looked away and refilled his mug with lukewarm cocoa. “I’ll be up soon.”  
“Okay then … I’ll see you and Addi in the morning. Good night.”  
“Night daddy.”  
Up in his bedroom, Neil found his wife awake reading a book. She set it down and got out of bed, helping him out of his flannel shirt. They talked briefly about the state of Daniel’s pipes and then got around to their other son.  
“Is there something wrong with Kris? He just seems … off.”  
“Just jetlag honey. Both boys were so tired they headed off to bed early.”  
“You sure that’s all Kim?”  
“What else could it be? Wait until you see them together at breakfast Neil, you can feel how happy they are!”  
Neil just nodded and kissed her before heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
There was more to it; he could feel it in his bones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. 
> 
> After their month long endeavor digging water wells in Ethiopia, the men took a vacation to Cape Town, South Africa where they were rudely interrupted by a case of malaria. Addi felt horrible ruining their trip and promised Kris he’d make it up to him. Months have passed and finally Addi finds the perfect opportunity … or so he thought.

Addy walked carefully down the stairs. His body was awake but his mind wasn’t quite – it will still stuck trying to figure out what Kristopher was up to. He was so distracted, he failed to hear the heavy footsteps before the two bodies collided.  
Strong hands came out of nowhere, clasping him by the shoulders and stopping his fall backwards.  
“Well, it’s about time we ran into each other!”  
With his attention focused again, a big grin filled Addy’s face and he let himself be drawn into a bear hug.  
“Neil!”  
“Addy,” Kris’ dad exclaimed, hold the young man at arm’s length so he could see him easier. “We finally meet in person. I must say, you look much better in 3D.”  
The young man laughed and hugged Neil again.  
“We missed you last night at dinner. How’s Daniel’s pipes?”  
“We ordered some new replacements but they should hold together until then. Never take a deal that seems too good to be true son … in the end, you’ll pay for it.”  
“Yes … I know what you mean.” The conversation suddenly got awkward and Addy looked for a way out. “Would you like a cup of coffee … I could use a cup of coffee.”  
“Sure could. Here, you sit and I’ll make it. You’re the guest.”  
Addy sat at the kitchen table. While they waited for the kettle to boil, the two men talked about nothing in particular. Something unsaid was lurking in the air and both men sensed it.  
“So, how was the flight? I bet Kris was surprised to find himself here.”  
“Oh yes … though surprised isn’t quite the word I’d use. More like confused.”  
“Really? Well, I guess when you expect to wake up in Stockholm and you wake up in Conway, it could seem like a dream.”  
“Yes, a dream.” Or a nightmare, the sheik said to himself. “Have you seen him yet this morning?”  
“Yes and no. I saw him late last night when I got back. He was having trouble sleeping so I don’t expect he’ll be up til early afternoon.”  
“Yes, well ….”  
“Son, are you alright? You look kinda … I don’t know … upset.”  
Addy rubbed his face with his hands.  
“I’m not exactly upset Neil … I don’t know what I feel.”  
Neil set down their coffee than took a seat beside the young man.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
He sure did but was it right to tell Neil exactly what he thought of his oldest son right now?  
“Actually ….”  
The phone interrupted them.  
“Excuse me Addy … Hello? … Woah, woah! Danny calm down! … Okay, yeah I’m on my way.” Neil hung up the phone hard and headed for the front hallway and his coat.  
Addy was on his heels.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“That blasted pipe we tried to patch up last night burst. Danny shut off the water but not before it flooded the basement. I knew it was a mistake to finish that space … I’m sorry Addy, he needs my help.”  
“I … I could help.”  
Anything to keep his mind of Kris.  
“Well, don’t take this the wrong way son but ah … hard labor isn’t exactly your thing … I mean, you work in an office and ….”  
“Did you forget I spent a month in Africa digging and repairing water wells?”  
Neil chuckled as he did up his coat.  
“Come to think of it, you do have experience. Sure, okay. We’ve got no time to change though,” Neil stressed, taking in the expensive yet casual clothes the other was wearing.  
“That’s fine.” Addy reached for his own coat. “Let’s go.”  
Just as they headed out the door, Neil made a u-turn and ran back to the kitchen table. Kim had gone to finish some last minute shopping so he left a note:  
EMERGENCY AT DANNY’S … AGAIN. DON’T KNOW WHEN I’LL BE BACK.  
With the note tucked under the half empty coffee cup, he and Addy hurried out to the pick-up. The passenger door opened and Addy found the seat already occupied with tools.  
“Damn, I forgot about those. Here, it’ll only take a second,” Neil huffed, starting to move the obstacles.  
“There isn’t time. I’ll take my rental car and follow.”  
Neil just nodded and jumped in.   
Addy ran to his car and did likewise.  
Within a minute, both were gone.

  

Kris came downstairs to a strangely quiet house. As his foot hit the kitchen, he remembered his Mama mentioning she had some Christmas shopping to finish today. He made his way through the kitchen to the living room and noticed his Daddy’s coat wasn’t on the hook by the door.  
So, he and Addy were alone.  
Turning on his heel, he ran upstairs and knocked on his boyfriend’s bedroom door.  
“Addy? You up?”  
There was no answer so he knocked harder.  
“Addy?”  
Still no response.  
Kris opened the door and found the room empty. His man’s clothes were still there but his man wasn’t.  
“Oh no, no, no, no ….”  
Running the stairs again, he bolted to the front door and flung it open.  
Their rental car was gone.  
Addy was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Allen left his life behind in the States to follow the intriguing Sheikh Addi Baba (Adam) and work for his foundation. 
> 
> After their month long endeavor digging water wells in Ethiopia, the men took a vacation to Cape Town, South Africa where they were rudely interrupted by a case of malaria. Addi felt horrible ruining their trip and promised Kris he’d make it up to him. Months have passed and finally Addi finds the perfect opportunity … or so he thought.

Kim pulled into her side of the driveway and shut off the engine. Neil’s truck was gone – not surprisingly as he was just as behind on his Christmas shopping as she was – but she was surprised to find Kris and Addi’s rental car gone.  
Maybe Kris took Addi on a tour of his hometown. She hoped they weren’t buying more presents. There was barely any space left under the tree after their gifts from Dubai arrived.  
Struggling with her bags, she opened the door, expecting to enter into silence. Instead she heard muttering coming from the kitchen ….  
“Damn it Addi, pick up the fuckin’ phone!”  
Setting her bags down on the couch, she turned the corner. Kris was pacing back and forth, head down, cell phone pushed against his ear. He was so absorbed in whatever was happening that he hadn’t noticed she’d come home. The angry mutterings were quieting down and his tone broke her heart.  
“Please Habibi … please answer. I’m sorry … I’m so sorry ….”  
Kris lifted his face and saw his Mama. The fear and sadness he’s been holding in check came out. The hand holding his phone fell heavily to his side and Kim was there, arms wrapped around her sobbing son.  
“I’ve lost him Mama … I’ve lost Addi … and it’s all my fault.”

  

“That should hold it.”  
“That’s what you said last night Daddy.”  
“Well, it should have. Any word on the new pipes?”  
“We called. They said they can’t get them to us any faster.”  
Addi was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, listening to father and son. Water was pooling around the soles of the rubber boots Danny leant him. It shouldn’t be this hard to get something delivered.  
“Do you mind if I try?”  
Both of the Allen’s looked at Addi with surprise written on their faces.  
“I appreciate the offer,” Neil replied, “but the manager at the depot is difficult enough as it is and I don’t want to get on his bad side by being pushier than we already have.”  
“Then may I try someone else? Just tell me what you need.”  
“Really, thanks but ….”  
Danny butted in, “Let him try Daddy … it’s my basement that’s flooding.”  
He proceeded to write down what they were looking for. Addi took out his phone and noticed the missed calls from Kristopher. He knew he had to deal with this but a flooding house was more important at the moment. Scanning through his American contacts, Addi looked up people in the area that he’d worked with on various projects. One gave him a name and that name gave him another name and the third contact was the jackpot. Addi relayed what was needed and hung up with a smile.  
“The new pipes will be here within the hour.”

  

“Are you ready to talk?” Kim asked, handing her son a mug of tea.  
“There’s nothing to say Mama. I royally screwed up and now I’ve lost the man I love.”  
‘The man I love’ … in the year they’d been together, Kris didn’t think he’d ever said the words. They knew how they felt about each other but the actual words had never been uttered from the heart.  
“Maybe he hasn’t left. His clothes are still here you said?”  
Kris held onto the mug but didn’t sip.  
“That doesn’t mean anything; he’d just buy more.”  
“Is the jet still here? Did you check?”  
“Yeah, it’s here.”  
“There you go, he’s around town somewhere, unless …,” Kim could have kicked herself for adding that last word.  
“… unless he took a commercial flight? Addi doesn’t fly commercial. He probably just bought another jet.”  
Kim half laughed but Kris had said that in all seriousness – Addi could have easily just bought another plane.   
Kris got to his feet and headed for the front door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“For a walk … I need to think.”

  

Addi sat at Danny’s kitchen table, thumbing through the list of missed calls on his phone. A beer bottle descended over his shoulder into his line of vision and he set the phone down to take hold of it. Neil sat down beside him and Danny took a seat across the table.  
“So … are you going to call my son back?”  
“I don’t know …,” he looked at Mr. Allen’s face, “I know you love him … but he’s hurt me,” Addi continued softly.  
“Does he know that?”  
Addi held up his phone, the long list of calls visible again.  
“Point taken. Look Addi, you and Kris have been together for nearly a year and Kim and I have come to love you like a son. We hate to see either of you hurting, especially if the other caused it. Don’t give up so easily … talk it out.”  
Addi sipped his beer and shook his head slowly.  
“So what did he do?” Danny asked casually, taking a long drink.  
“Danny, don’t pry.”  
“It’s obviously Kris’ fault.”  
“It’s none of our business,” Neil stated.  
“It’s going down under your roof. I think that makes it your business.”  
“Daniel ….”  
“No Neil, Danny is right. Kristopher and I have made it your business. You deserve an explanation.”  
“Alright son … so what happened?”  
Addi sat silently.   
Neil and Danny sat silently.  
Awkward.  
“I don’t know why,” Addi began slowly, “but Kristopher lied to all of you … about me.”  
More silence.  
“So … what … you guys aren’t, you know, together?”  
“No Danny, we are very much together.”  
“Glad to hear that.”  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
Addi was silent once more. Neil was getting uncomfortable with the conversation and suggested he and Danny leave it alone.  
“Kristopher and aren’t co-workers … No, wait … we do work together but not … not the way he’s presented us.”  
“Big deal,” Danny commented.  
“Are you his supervisor? Do you have a higher position in the company than he does?” Neil asked.  
“Yes.”  
Danny rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t get it. What’s the big deal?”  
Neil understood. Despite Kris’ modern ideas and life, he still grew up with ‘traditional’ thinking from his parents; in Neil and Kim’s day, you didn’t date your boss, let alone sleep with him.  
After Neil explained this, Addi’s fears were wiped away, especially when Neil said it didn’t change his view of them one little bit. He knew Kris had been lonely for a long time and he’s never seen him happier … up until now.  
“Let’s go and you can put Kris out of his misery.”  
Danny walked the two men to the front door, thanking them again for all their help and offering extra thanks to Addi for getting the pipes delivered.  
“By the way,” he asked casually, “what position do you hold?”  
Addi smiled.  
“CEO.”  
“Wait,” Neil interrupted, “as in Chief Executive Officer?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then that would make you …,” Neil concluded, the blood rushing from his face.  
“Yes.”  
“Holy shit,” Danny muttered.

  

Kris dragged his feet down the sidewalk. He’d gotten himself a coffee at the donut shop around the corner but forgot he was holding onto it, the once steaming brew getting colder by the second. He’d come to the conclusion that he had to tell everyone the truth and he owed Addi the biggest apology; if he lost his boyfriend over this, well then, he had no one to blame but himself.  
Slipping a small patch of ice, he quickly righted himself, forcing his eyes to look up. Halfway down the street, he spotted a familiar car parked outside his parent’s home.  
Addi.  
Tossing the coffee aside, he ran the rest of the way and charged into the house. His parents were sitting in the living room, eyes like saucers as he crashed through the door.  
“Where is he?!”  
“Out on the back porch,” Neil calmly replied.  
Kris took a deep breath and blurted out, “I lied you both about Addi. He’s not just my boyfriend, he’s my boss … he’s the sheik … and I didn’t tell you because I was afraid how you would react to me sleeping with my boss and I shouldn’t have kept this from you and I shouldn’t have kept it hidden like I was ashamed because I’m not … really … Addi is the best thing that’s ever happened to me and no matter what you think, I’m staying with him … so there.”  
“Anything else?” Kim asked bemused.  
“Umm … I love you both … I respect you both … I hope you feel the same … about me … about Addi.”  
“Feel better?”  
Kris paused then let out a long breath. “Yay, I feel better.”  
“Good. Now that you’ve apologized to us …,” Kim began.  
“And for the record, it doesn’t matter what your professional relationship is,” Neil interrupted.  
“… go outside and apologize to the one who needs its more than we do.”  
Kris kissed them both then hesitantly made his way to the back porch. Addi was standing, arms crossed as he held his coat tight against the cold. He heard the door open and watched Kris step out. Closing the door, he stayed where he was … and Addi stayed where he was … and they looked at each other.  
“I thought you’d left,” Kris began, “I was going out of my mind.”  
“I went with your dad to Danny’s … to help with the pipes.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know.”  
“Didn’t you see his note?”  
“Yeah, but he didn’t mention you went with him.”  
“Sorry.”  
“You don’t need to be … he wrote the note.”  
Addi nodded and Kris nodded.  
“So, was my brother flooded out?”  
“No, it’s all fixed.”  
“Good … good.” Kris rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he’d stalled enough. “I’m sorry … for lying about us to my parents.”  
“It’s okay Kristopher.”  
“No, it’s not … wait, it is?”  
“I had a talk with you dad at Danny’s … and again with your mama when we got back. I think I understand. You were afraid how they would react to you sleeping with your boss. I just wish you would have talked to me about it.”  
Kris stepped a little closer, looking up at the sunset.  
“When I was a kid … I don’t know, maybe nine … or ten … I heard my Daddy talking to Mama one night about his boss. Seems the guy was sleeping with his secretary and Daddy expressed in no uncertain terms what he thought about that … how wrong it was … what he thought of her for doing that. Mama agreed with him, adding a few choice comments of her own, and I never completely forgot that conversation. When I told my parents about you for the first time, they naturally asked what you did for a living. I said we worked together and they were concerned about an office romance. Once I convinced them that it wasn’t like that, I just couldn’t tell them the whole truth.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not … well, I am about keeping the truth from them … about lying to you … but I’m not sorry for what we have.” Kris closed the space between them, cold hand cupping Addi’s cold cheek. “You’re the best thing that’s come into my life and I’m not going to give you up … for anybody or any ideal.”  
Their lips came together in a slow, tender kiss, both oblivious to the two sets of eyes smiling at them through the kitchen window.

  

Kim and Neil had suddenly remembered they were having dinner at Daniel’s and were going to be late - 11:30pm to be specific. Both Kris and Addi wondered if Danny ‘remembered’ his folks were coming over.  
“Your parents are not too subtle,” Addi mused, his large hands running up and down Kris’ arms as they stood at the bottom of the second floor stairs.  
Kris looked at the clock.  
“We’ve got five and half hours … let’s not waste that time talking about my parents,” he softly suggested.  
Upstairs, they entered the guest room – bigger bed – and slowly undressed each other between kisses. Kris laid down while Addi dug through his bag for lube. The house filled with groans and dirty words as the men prepped then connected. Legs tight around Addi’s waist, Kris held their bodies tight, each thrust casting stars on the ceiling.   
Time passed too quickly. It was 11:15pm and they were getting dressed. Addi claimed every muscle ached beautifully while Kris stated he’d never felt better.  
Addi reached for the door and Kris stopped him.  
“I love you.”  
Addi smiled and drew him into a hug.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
